The technology disclosed in this specification generally relates to performance management of a computer system, and in particular relates to a method and apparatus for managing the performance of a storage subsystem.
As technology concerning the performance management of a computer system, U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,555 (Patent Document 1) discloses technology of acquiring performance information of the respective resources in a computer system, referring to a mapping table between the resources, and narrowing the performance information of resources to be output.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,988 (Patent Document 2) discloses a storage used capacity display method where a system comprising a host computer and a storage subsystem configured from a plurality of volumes acquires the capacity of each volume, setting information concerning the copy between volumes being executed in the storage subsystem, and setting information concerning the copy between the storage subsystems, and associates information collected based on setting information concerning the copy so as to display a list of storage subsystems used by the designated host computer as well as the total capacity and used capacity of volumes on a display module.